


A Problem

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is in the tavern watching Krem when he notices that the Charger looks hurt. An awkward conversation ensues and Dorian knows he has to help. And not just because he likes Krem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> OTP

Dorian sat across the tavern from where Krem was, but he couldn’t help but gaze over in the man’s direction every now and then. It had become habit. After all, next to himself, Dorian considered Krem the most attractive man in Skyhold.

As usual, the warrior sat on the back of the chair with his feet in the seat of it, drinking a bottle of wine. Suddenly the Inquisitor ran in as she usually did and it seemed that Krem hadn’t expected her, and he dropped his bottle of wine, startled. It rolled across the floor for a moment, just a few feet away from the chair. There wasn’t enough wine in it to spill out of the opening. Dorian heard Krem laugh about his mishap and watched him climb off the chair to retrieve the wine. However, when he bent down to get it, he winced. Dorian bit his lip. ‘ _What happened? The Chargers haven’t done anything all week._ ’

Krem grabbed the bottle and stayed crouched for a moment, as if he was trying to control the pain, and then returned to his usual spot with a shake of his head. Dorian got up from his chair and made his way over to the Charger.

“Hello, Cremisius.” Dorian spoke, capturing the man’s attention.

“Dorian. Good to see you.” Krem greeted the mage

“How’ve you been?” Dorian asked. He was hoping to find out why Krem had seemed to be hurt.

“Fine, you?” the warrior replied. Internally, Dorian sighed.

“Great. Its just that I couldn’t help but notice a few minutes ago that you looked… A little off. Something wrong?” he inquired. Krem looked a bit shocked, and also a little embarrassed that he’d been caught. He looked away.

“It’s nothing. I might’ve cracked a rib sparring earlier is all.” Krem answered. The fact that he was lying was obvious, and dorian scoffed.

“You’ve been in here all day.” he said, and Krem turned his gaze back to the mage.

“H-how’d you know that?” he asked, surprised. Now it was Dorian’s turn to look away and try not to blush. He wasn’t going to admit that he tended to look through the tavern door when he passed by to see if Krem was there.

“I, um, didn’t have to. You’re a very bad liar.” Dorian hoped that Krem would buy that. He did, and looked away again, definitely blushing this time.

“Fine. Maybe it wasn’t sparring. C-can we go for a walk?” Krem admitted, flustered. Dorian nodded, and the two walked out of the tavern and up to the battlements. It was still early, only a little past noon, and the sun shone brightly. It was early spring, so the air was a bit cool, but not bad. As the pair got to a corner of the wall where it seemed safe to talk, Krem sighed quietly. Dorian just barely heard it. They stood a few feet apart, with Krem leaning against the railing.

“So, how exactly did you get hurt?” Dorian asked after a few moments. Krem’s eyes met his for a moment before darting away again.

“I may have wrapped the bandages I use to bind too tightly yesterday. I probably broke one of my ribs again.” Krem answered, sighing yet again. Dorian raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Isn’t it bad to use bandages in the first place?”

“Yes, but I can’t afford to have a real binder made. It’s expensive for good ones, and I’m not exactly made of money.” the Charger replied, his tone just a bit irritated. He ran a hand through his hair, and noted that it needed to be trimmed soon. Dorian thought for a moment.

“Maybe one day that will change. For now, though, you should really see a healer about that broken rib. I’d imagine it hurts more than you’re letting on.” he spoke. Krem finally smiled, nodding in response.

“It does. Thanks for caring, Dorian.” he admitted, before leaving the mage alone on the battlements. Dorian sighed. He was going to have to do something about that.


	2. A Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krem may not be made of money, but Dorian 's got plenty. Especially for 'friends' in need.

Dorian sat in his chair reading a book on Tevinter history for the third time when he heard the telltale click of Krem’s boots on the stairs. The messenger must’ve ran all the way to the tavern.  
“You wanted to see me, Dorian?” Krem spoke, standing a couple yards away from Dorian. Dorian looked up from his book and smiled at the man. He hoped he didn’t look nervous. He got up from his seat and looked behind his chair for a package among the books.  
“I’ve got something for you. I just didn’t want to give it to you in the tavern. Too many people, you know.” he explained. Krem’s eyes widened a little, he was surprised. Dorian finally found the paper-covered package and approached Krem, handing it to him. The warrior looked at him skeptically.  
“Go on, open it!” Dorian urged, smiling. He looked away as the man did what he was told, not sure how he’d take the gift.  
“D-Dorian, you didn’t have to-” Krem cut himself off, looking at the mage. Dorian’s eyes met his. Krem was smiling brightly, like a kid on his nameday. His eyes practically sparkled as he looked back down at the item in his hands. It was a new binder, obviously of Orlesian make. The black fabric was stretchy but firm, and when he turned it over he saw that his name was embroidered on it in silver thread. It was simple though, no elaborate cursive, just small and on the bottom of the garment.   
“Maker’s breath, it’s perfect! Thank you!” Krem said, again looking back at the mage.   
“I’m glad you like it.” Dorian replied. However, this left them stuck. They were staring into eachother’s eyes, and unbeknownst to each other they really, really, both wanted to kiss the other. Neither of them wanted to make the first move though.   
“Oh, just kiss, Maker’s breath!” Bull called from the stairs. Both men looked over to see all of the Chargers and the Inquisitor watching. Dorian started to say something when Krem took the chief’s advice and kissed the mage, taking him by surprise. Whoops of approval sounded in the background, followed by shushing from the mages in the library, but Dorian and Krem ignored them all, kissing until both of them were out of breath. Not that it took much, their kiss really only lasted a few seconds.  
“Well that was much more of a thank you thank I bargained for. I should get you gifts more often.” Dorian said after they’d parted. Krem chuckled.   
“Maybe so.”


End file.
